IFW Entrance Music
Many songs have been used as Entrance music in the IFW, here is the FULL list. Entrance Themes 1995 *"Jump Around" by House Of Pain (Great Helix) - 1998 *"Smoke On The Water" by Deep Purple (Patrick Lewis) - 1996 *"Ready To Go" by Republica (Travis Williams) - 2004 *"Drop Dead Gorgeous" by Republica (Cherry Wonderful) - 2004 1996 *"School's Out" by Alice Cooper (Education Crew) - 2001 *"Highway To Hell" by AC/DC (Rocky Highway) - 2004 1998 *"Toccata And Fugue In D Minor" by J.S. Bach (Buddy Blood) - 1999 2000 *"Burn (Flashpoint)" by Fear Factory (Alien Invader) - 2005 *"Blood Of Heroes" by Megadeth (Black Ops) - 2011 *"Stormbringer" by Deep Purple (Johnny Cyclone / Bad Weather) - Current *"Fanfare To The Common Man" by Aaron Copeland (Damien Death / Death Brothers) - 2003 *"Return To Hangar" by Megadeth (Duke Doom) - 2004 *"Bulls On Parade" by Rage Against The Machine (Travis Doomsday) - 2002 *"Summer" by Antonio Vivaldi (The Educator) - Current *"Crush 'Em" by Megadeth (Extreme Warfare) - 2003 *"3 Sheets To The Wind" by Kid Rock (Great Helix) - 2009 *"Rock You Like A Hurricane" by The Scorpions (Bobby Hurricane) - Current *"It's Tricky" by Run DMC (Johnson Brothers) - 2007 *"From Out Of Nowhere" by Faith No More (Jarvis Judd) - Current *"Rising Force" by Yngwie Malmsteen (Krakken) - 2004 *"Attitude" by Metallica (Patrick Lewis) - 2005 *"Canon In D" by Johann Pachelbel (Medieval Knights) - 2007 *"Art Of War" by Vanessa Mae (Aguri Nagasawa) - 2005 *"Elephant Man" by Suede (Pig Demolition) - 2006 *"The Power" by H-Blockx (Max Powers) - 2007 *"Shed Your Skin" by Shovelhead (Sado Masochist) - 2004 *"Am I Going Insane" by Black Sabbath (Mad Slightly) - 2004 *"Whiplash" by Metallica (Ronnie Whiplash) - 2004 2001 *"Time The End" by Megadeth (William Maxwell Dangerfield) - 2005 *"Attitude Adjustment" by Aerosmith (Education Crew) - 2006 *"Over The Hills And Far Away" by Nightwish (Drimacus McLeod) - 2007 2002 *"St John's Night On The Bare Mountain" by Modest Mussorgsky (Death Brothers) - Current *"Bullets" by Creed (Travis Doomsday) - 2007 *"Mastermind" by Megadeth (Mr. Intelligent) - 2004 *"A Small Victory" (Akira Takimoda) - Current 2003 *"Finlandia" by Johann Sibelius (Damien Death) - 2005 *"The Oath" by Manowar (Extreme Warfare) - 2009 2004 *"Among The Living" by Anthrax (Duke Doom) - 2012 *"Set Fire To The Sky" by Transcendence (Rocky Highway) - 2011 *"King Of Dreams" by Deep Purple (Jimmy Kartell) - 2012 *"Kill With Power" by Manowar (Krakken) - 2014 *"Piano Concerto" by Edvard Grieg (Mr. Intelligent) - Current *"Innocent Mind" by Chaotic Order (Sado Masochist) - 2008 *"Voices" by Disturbed (Mad Slightly) - 2009 *"Ronnie" by Metallica (Ronnie Whiplash) - Current *"Back In The Picture" by The Rasmus (Travis Williams) - 2006 2005 *"540,000 Degrees Fahrenheit" by Fear Factory (Alien Invader) - 2012 *"The Struggle Within" by Metallica (William Maxwell Dangerfield) - Current *"Thunder On The Maintain" by Smart Apple (Damien Death) - 2009 *"To The Edge" by Lacuna Coil (Patrick Lewis) - Current *"Sakura Sakura (Instrumental)" by Rin (Aguri Nagasawa) - 2007 *"The Ripper" by Judas Priest (Ripper van Winkle) - 2008 2006 *"Cocaine" by JJ Cale (Pig Demolition) - 2009 *"Supernova" by Fear Factory (Dean Strict) - 2007 *"Come Back Around" by Feeder (Travis Williams) - Current *"Bad Attitude" by Deep Purple (Alec Wise) - 2007 2007 *"Architecture Of Aggression" by Megadeth (Travis Doomsday) - 2010 *"Attitude Adjustment" by Aerosmith (Education Crew) - Current *"Bring The Noise" by Public Enemy vs. Benny Benassi (Johnson Brothers) - 2011 *"The Hammer" by Motorhead (Sergei Kalashnikov) - 2008 *"Fighting My Way Back" by Thin Lizzy (Drimacus McLeod) - Current *"Sakura Sakura" by Rin (Aguri Nagasawa) - 2011 *"Know Your Enemies" by Skinlab (Max Powers) - 2013 *"Skeletons Of Society" by Slayer (Wrath) - Current 2008 *"Toccata And Fugue" by Vanessa Mae (Buddy Blood) - Current *"The Dance Of The Knights" by Sergei Prokofiev (Sergei Kalashnikov) - Current *"A Very Familiar Stranger" by Deceased (Sado Masochist) - 2009 2009 *"Outta Your Head" by Aerosmith (Jamie Angel) - Current *"Concreto" by Fear Factory (Concreto) - Current *"O Fortuna" by Johann Orff (Damien Death) - 2012 *"The Bruce (The Lion King)" by Grave Digger (Extreme Warfare) - 2012 *"Bomb" by Band Of Skulls (Great Helix) - 2011 *"Each Dawn I Die" by Manowar (Pig Demolition) - 2012 *"Tormentor" by Slayer (Sado Masochist) - 2012 *"Save Me From Myself" by Sirenia (Mad Slightly ) - Current 2010 *"Blood Red Sandman" by Lordi (Blood Red Sandman) - Current *"Any Means Necessary" by HammerFall (Travis Doomsday) - Current *"Be All, End All" by Anthrax (Marty French Jr.) - Current *"Don't Get It Twisted" by Gwen Stefani (Alexa Gold) - Current *"Hard Rock Hallelujah" by Lordi (Morticia) - Current *"The Templar Flame" by HammerFall (Templar) - Current *"Hammer Of Justice" by HammerFall (Cherry Wonderful) - 2012 2011 *"Chaos Wars" by Titanium (Chaos) - Current *"Faster" by Within Temptation (Rocky Highway) - Current *"King Of Rock" by Run DMC (Johnson Brothers) - Current 2012 *"Thunder On The Mountain" by Smart Apple (Damien Death) - Current *"Electric Eye" by Judas Priest (Elektra) - Current *"The Oath" by Manowar (Extreme Warfare) - Current *"In The End" by Anthrax (Lord Vektrix) - Current *"Cocaine" by JJ Cale (Pig Demolition) - Current *"A Very Familiar Stranger" by Deceased (Sado Masochist) - 2013 2013 *"Don't Break My Heart Again" by Whitesnake (Michaela Hart) - Current *"Call To Arms" by Manowar (Max Powers) - Current *"The Fault Of The Flesh" by Nevermore (Sado Masochist) - Current 2014 *"Evolution 169" by Nevermore (Krakken) - Current 2015 *"Ready To Go (Original Mix)" by Republica (Matt Williams) 'Other Federation Themes' AAWF *Patrick Lewis: "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake (1991 - 1993) BAWL *Patrick Lewis: "Long Live Rock And Roll" by Rainbow (1993 - 1995) EPWC *Buddy Blood: "Blood" by Anthrax (1999 - 2008) *Krakken: "Let Me Drown" by Soundgarden (1997 - 2000) NPWL *Patrick Lewis: "Gimme All Your Lovin'" by ZZ Top (1994 - 1995) Miscellaneous Federations *Patrick Lewis: "You Could Be Mine" by Guns 'N' Roses (1996 -1998)